Hit You with the real thing
by howtosavealife
Summary: AU MerDer McStizzie what happens when derek and mark get evicted and end up living woth meredith and izzie. But the only thing they don't know is that they are their bosses
1. Seven Thirty

**Ok so i know i have written a lot of un updated fics but i have been writing this for a while so i hope you like it!**

Mark Slone and Derek Shepherd sat in a local café looking through newspapers for someplace to live since their last landlord had evicted them for the loud parties.

"Man we have to find a place to live," said mark

"We would have a place to live if you hadn't thrown that party," said Derek clearly pissed

"What we just got given a promotion to the heads of our departments and I wanted to celebrate," mark said

"How about this place," said Derek

"Yes sure I will phone the people that live there," said mark

The add said: _Wanting two roommates. Live in a four bedroom house with 3 bathrooms. No smokers or no animals. Have parties sometimes so please don't be a bore. _

When mark came off the phone he had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"The girl said that we could swing by tonight to check out the house because she and her roommate were off work," mark said

"I thought we had that mixer thing at the hospital," Derek said

"That will be shit, you and I both know it," said mark

"Yes, what time have we to be there for?" Derek asked

"Seven Thirty"

Izzie Stevens had just came off the phone from another person who had responded to her add in the paper.

"Meredith we have two guys coming round tonight to look at the house," Izzie yelled

Meredith had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed but her hair was wet.

"I thought we had that mixer at the hospital?" Meredith asked

"Yes we do but since we are new residents and know one knows us we won't have to go," Izzie said

"Well Ok then what time are they coming at," Meredith asked

"Seven Thirty," Izzie replied

It was seven thirty and both mark and Derek were pulling up to Izzie's and Meredith's house.

They rang the doorbell a few times when Izzie answered

"Hello, I'm isobelle Stevens but everybody calls me Izzie,"

"Well I'm Mark Slone and this is my friend Derek Shepherd," mark said

They shook hands and walked inside when they came inside Meredith greeted both of them, but when she shook Derek's hand she felt butterflies in her stomach and got lost in his deep blue eyes.

When they had been given the tour of the house they decided to sit down and talk before they left.

"So do you want to live here," Meredith asked

"Yes," Mark and Derek replied in unison

"Well we have a few questions to ask then, we will give you keys and you can move in tomorrow," said Izzie

"Ok" said Derek

"Where do you both work," Meredith said

"We both work at Seattle Grace," said Mark

"Oh so do we," said Izzie

"Will you be able to pay a fourth of the rent each month also pay for groceries every second month," Izzie asked

"Yes," said Derek

"Ok then that's about it," Meredith said

"We will see you both tomorrow at six," Izzie said

They said their goodbyes and left.

Once Mark and Derek had left Meredith was in a day dream, all she could think about was Derek and his big blue eyes.

"Meredith, are you ok?" Izzie asked

"Yes," she replied

"Oh My God you have the hots for McDreamy," Izzie yelled

"I do not," she said

"Oh You so do, you poor girl," Izzie said

**Please Read and review more soon**


	2. First Day

Meredith went down to the scrub room to find out what work she would be doing for that day. When she reached the scrub room she found Derek washing his hands.

"Dr Shepherd, I am the new neuro resident," Meredith said

"Dr Grey you can call me Derek since we are roommates and all," as he said this he winked at her.

"Dr Shepherd could we please keep this professional?"

"Yes, of course we have a new patient," Derek said

"Ok, we should go and see them," Meredith said

A woman called Mrs Clarkson had been admitted after falling downstairs and hitting her head.

Derek had Meredith take her to get a CT and M.R.I, she had an aneurysm so they had to operate. Meredith and Derek were in the scrub room.

"So Dr Grey, I was thinking after I moved in tonight would you like to go out for a drink with me?" Derek asked

"No you're my boss and I don't want to mix business with pleasure," she replied

"Oh so going out with me would be a pleasure," he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Get over yourself," Meredith said walking in the Or.

"Alright everybody it is a beautiful day to save lives lets have some fun."

Gossip was going all round the hospital that something was going on with Dr Shepherd and the new neuro resident Dr Grey after they had performed a flawless surgery and every so often during the surgery the gave each other very interesting looks.

It was now 5pm and all the residents were in the locker room getting changed.

"Meredith is it true?" Izzie asked.

"What?" she said confused

"That you and the head of neuro are more that 'friends'?" Izzie said trying not to laugh.

"No, but it just so happens that our new roommates happen to be the heads of neuro and plastics," Meredith whined

"SERIOUSLY" Izzie yelled

"Ssshh, we have to go and help them move in," Meredith said

"Well, ok?"

"What are you and Barbie whispering about?" Cristina said

"Nothing," both said in unison

"Oh you two are hiding something." Alex said

"Shut Up _Evil Spawn,_" said Izzie

"Oh she nasty," said George.

"Well Barbie and I would love to stay and talk but we have a thing," Meredith said dragging Izzie as she left.

It was now 6.05 and mark and Derek were moving all their stuff into their rooms. Izzie had offered to help but mark had said it was no job for a _pretty lady!_

Once they were settled in Izzie made them all some dinner. She made pasta with a tomato sauce.

"Izzie this taste great," said mark

"Izzie is the one that does all the cooking around here," Meredith said

"What can't you cook?" Derek asked

"The last thing mer cooked was a cake and everyone that ate it ended up with food poising," Izzie said

Mark and Derek burst out laughing but mer went red.

"So I was thinking we could all go out for a drink tonight," mark suggested

"Oh that would be fun," Izzie screeched.

"Yes great," Meredith said sarcastically.

"Ok well be ready to go in 15min," said Mark.

**Please Read and review more soon**


	3. Bets

Both Izzie and Meredith took ages to get ready. Mark and Derek got bored of waiting so decided to sit and watch football. When Meredith came down, Derek was speechless he sat looking at her for ages until mark whispered, "_Dude your staring". _About 15min later Izzie came down now it was marks turn to be speechless, although he didn't show it his breath was taken away.

"So I heard there is this bar called Joe's close to here want to check it out?" Mark said

"Sure" Izzie said.

They all climbed into a cab. The ride to joe's was silent, mark kept looking at Izzie and Derek kept looking at Meredith but both girls didn't notice this.

When they reached Joe's Meredith ordered 2 shots of tequila, Izzie ordered a beer and mark and Derek had a single malt scotch.

"Straight tequila you're going to be sorry in the morning," said Derek

"I'm always sorry in the morning except this time I have a big strong guy to protect me," she said this winking at Derek.

"Oh so I am big and strong," Derek said cheekily

"No I was talking about mark," Meredith said giggling

"Oh I am hurt, I will have you know that I once knocked mark out!" Derek said

"Oh did you now." Meredith said

"Yes he hit on one of my sisters and I went for him," Derek said smiling at her.

Mark and Izzie were sitting in a corner booth watching Meredith and Derek's poor attempt to flirt with each other.

"You know both of them will be sorry in the morning." Said Izzie

"Yes they both have crushes on each other," said mark

"10 bucks says they sleep with each other tonight," said Izzie

"Fifty says they leave within the hour," said mark

"You are on," said Izzie

Back at the bar Meredith and Derek were both a bit tipsy.

"You know we came up for a nickname for you and mark today," Meredith said

"What was that?" Derek asked

"Mc Dreamy for you & McSteamy for mark!"

"Oh so you think I am dreamy?" Derek asked

"Yes," Meredith replied

They both sat there for a while looking at each other for a while. Meredith went to speak up but Derek crashed his lips against hers. At first Meredith was shocked but quickly adjusted to the new surroundings.

Meredith broke this kiss and said

"I think we should get out of here,"

They payed the tab and left.

"Pay up Stevens," Mark yelled

She reluctantly handed over her money. Mark and Izzie stayed at the bar till closing time talking about there past, collage, universities etc they left at 1.00am

The next morning Meredith woke up with a killer head ache. She noticed that she was naked and fought to herself '_Oh Shit'_. Things went from bad to worse when she noticed that Derek was also lying next to her naked.

Flashbacks then came back from last night.

_"Meredith are you sure" _

_"More than you know take me for a ride Dr Shepherd," _

Then she remembered the mind blowing sex she had with Derek, and thought to herself maybe this could work.

"Hey," she said as she saw Derek waking up

"Hey," Derek said

"Last night was…" Meredith started to say but was cut off by Derek saying

"Amazing"

"So Meredith I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight, you no dressing up going to an overly priced restaurant?" Derek asked

"I would love to but can we please keep this to ourselves," she asked

"Sure," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

You know what they do next!!!

**Please Read and review more soon**


	4. Get over Yourself

Mark and Izzie both had to be in at work by 8am but Meredith and Derek had to be in by 12.

Mark and Izzie are both on their way to work,

"I mean don't they have any consideration for others," Izzie moaned

"They were so loud," she said

"I think we should give them a taste of their own medicine," mark said with a grin on his face.

"What so I should sleep with you be rather loud and keep them up all night," said Izzie rather sarcastically.

"Yes you should, how about we go out tonight, on a date," mark suggested

"Me and you on a date, I don't think so," Izzie said

"Come on it could be fun."

"Fine we go out but NO sex and NO alcohol." Said Izzie

"Fine, be ready for 7pm,"

Both Izzie and Mark had been working on the same case that day, a pregnant woman with burns to her face and arms. Mark had been flirting furiously with Izzie saying things like, revenge is sweet and tonight is going to be good. Izzie had just brushed these comments off and walked away. Gossip was spreading fast that the new residents were making a very good impression on the heads of departments.

Cristina, George and Alex we're sitting in that canteen.

"So nurse's gossip says that McDreamy is doing Grey and Slone Is doing Barbie," said Cristina

"Oh My God, that is probably why Grey and McDreamy have been so happy," George said

"10 says they go public by the end of the week," said Alex

"50 says they get caught in an on call room," said Cristina

"100 says I don't care," George said

"Come on bambi you got to live a little," said cristina

"Shut up,"

"Crack whore you are on." Said Alex

"Fine, evil spawn," said Alex.

They all leave the table not noticing who was sitting behind them.

Meredith was standing at a nurse station filling out charts when she felt the presences of a certain McDreamy man behind her.

"So we're the talk of this hospital and betting rings of certain other residents," Derek said

"Really what are the bets?" she asked

"50 we go public by the end of the week and 100 we get caught in an on call room by the end of the week," he said

"Oh really, so I take it we are going to have to be a little more careful now,"

"Yes, since this is happened I was thinking maybe we could order in tonight rent a movie, have a late night snack," as he said this he winked at her

"Yes sure, but did you here that mark and Izzie are going on a date tonight," said mer

"Oh, maybe we won't be the only ones getting some tonight," as he said this he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Who says you're getting any _Dr Shepherd_,"

She walked away and turned round to wink at him but bumped into a very angry chief of surgery.

Meredith and Derek were yanked into the Chief's office and he was not happy.

"What the hell are you two doing," he asked

"We are dating," Meredith replied

"I know that but, my head of neurosurgery dating the closes girl I have to a daughter," the chief boomed

Both Meredith and Derek were surprised at this.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," Derek said

"I know but you have to keep this under wraps Derek, because I was going to name you the new chief of surgery once I retire in a few years."

"Chief I can do both, have a life and a family," Derek replied

"I know that but you know the only thing that spreads faster than STDS is gossip, I have already learned of rumors about Dr Slone and Dr Stevens please don't let me hear them about you,"

"We promise we won't chief," Meredith said

"Good, now when you are both ready for It Ellis has been pressuring me into inviting you over for dinner so please when you are ready, just give us a call," the chief said.

"Yes sir,"

When they left his office Derek dragged Meredith into a on call room.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"What?" she asked.

"Your mother and the chief,"

"Yes their married, she caused my past to become dark 'n' twisty and I haven't talked to her in ages,"

"Oh ok, maybe with me your future can become Bright 'n' Shiny!" he smirked

"Oh get over yourself,"

**Please Read and review more soon**


	5. Authours Note

**_Sorry there was a mix up in chapters so there has been more adde to chapter 3 _**

****

**_sorry_**

Please continue to read and review

katie xxx


	6. Armageddon

****

"Nope, I don't think I will," he leaned into kiss her.

Soon after that kiss their clothes were fully off and lying on the floor.

"That was amazing," Derek said out of breath

"Yes I Know" Meredith replied.

Both quickly got dresses as they had surgery in fifteen min.

It was now 6.30 and Izzie couldn't pick a dress for her to wear out.

"I mean what the hell do I wear, he is mark slone so whatever I wear will probably end up coming off me so what the hell do I wear," Izzie yelled

"Izzie calm down we have fifteen min,"

"Ok how about this,"

She should her a little black dress

"No too slutty,"

"Ok this,"

"PERFECT," Izzie screed

Izzie wore her hair in loose curls and had not too much make up on.

When she came down stairs she saw that mark was waiting for her. He was wearing a dress shirt and trousers.

"Wow, Izzie you look stunning," said mark

"Why thank you,"

"We better go our reservations are for 8,"

"Good bye You two, don't get too drunk," Derek shouted

All this earned what a look from Izzie and a middle finger from mark

"What?"

"Sometimes you are a brainless brain surgeon," Meredith walked away leaving Derek to wonder what he did.

Derek had set up a nice meal; he made steak and fries with cheesecake for dessert.

"So what I have I done to deserve this Dr Shepherd," she asked

"Well I do happen to remember a pretty amazing time in a certain on call room earlier," he grinned

"Well keep remembering that coz that may be all your getting," Meredith got up and walked into the living room.

"What, why" he asked

"You know I am really tired and I want to watch a film,"

"Ok film I don't care about but you're tired, seriously,"

"Nah am just kidding,"

"Good you had me worried"

"I know, can we please watch Armageddon,"

"No I have seen that movie more times than you will have," he said

"How?" she asked

"When it came out in 1998 mark and I had a double date and went to see it in the cinema by the end of it he was in tears and well our dates left,"

"Oh," Meredith said trying to stop herself from laughing

"But it gets worse, when it came out on DVD that's all mark would watch for weeks, I swear he is more womanly than Cristina,"

"Ha that's not hard,"

"Please," Meredith begged

"Fine but you better make it up to me later," he said

It was now at the part in Armageddon where Harry Stamford is saying goodbye to his daughter grace, Meredith is in tears and Derek, well Derek is asleep.

"Derek, how can't you like this film," Meredith asked

"Derek,"

There was still no reply Meredith just got up and went bed leaving a sleeping Derek!!!!

Mark had decided to take Izzie to a fancy restaurant downtown.

"Mark this place is gorgeous, this is too much," Izzie said

"It's a pretty place for a beautiful girl," he said grinning at her.

Izzie blushed slightly at this.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could get Meredith and Derek back," mark said

"There is no way I am sleeping with you tonight," Izzie said

"Come on," mark begged

"No but if you keep treating me like this then maybe," Izzie said winking at him.

Izzie and Mark both had a great evening; they talked about work, friends, past relationships etc.

Mark kept thinking about asking Izzie to be his girlfriend but then he remembered what reputation he had.

They were on the way home and they were busy chatting and laughing when mark started to get serious.

"Izzie, would you like to do this again," he asked

"Mark, I would love too, as long as we go to the cinema or something,"

"It's a date"

When they arrived home they expected to hear loud moans of pleasure but were surprised when they didn't. They walked into the living room to find Derek lying asleep on the couch and the credits of Armageddon rolling.

"I can't believe he watched Armageddon without me,"

Derek woke up when he heard this,

"Oh God,"

"Those men were so brave fighting for their country, especially Harry Stanford,"

Derek signaled for Izzie to leave the room so she did.

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"Mark has a slight obsession with Armageddon," he said

"Oh"

Mark still hadn't noticed that Derek and Izzie had left the room and was rambling on about how good the film was etc.

Derek made his way up to Meredith's bedroom and found her reading.

"I believe you owe me for watching that film," he said

"No I don't you fell asleep," she said

"So would you if you had to watch it over and over again,"

"I love that movie, and no I wouldn't!"

"Ok whatever, can I still have sex though?" he asked

"No!"

"Please," he asked pouting

"Is that mark I can hear crying,"

Derek didn't even answer he just kissed her.

Please continue to read and review

katie xxx


	7. You Gave Me a Hickey

The next morning Derek and Meredith alarms didn't go off. Both doctors were to be in for 6am, Meredith woke up with a familiar pair of arms rounds her, when she noticed the time she almost had an heart attack.

"DEREK get your ass up," she yelled

"What why," he asked still half asleep

"Its 10am, we were meant to be in 4hours ago,"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT," he yelled

Both of them jumped in the same shower, Derek was trying to touch Meredith in inappropriate places but she kept on hitting his hand away.

"Now they whole freaking hospital is going to about us," she moaned

"No they won't we will just walk in change into our scrubs and get on with our day," he said

"Any money we get pulled in the chief's office or bailey yells at me,"

"We will just deal with it,"

As they pulled into Seattle Grace, he gave her a quick kiss and they both ran inside preparing themselves for the day ahead.

Once they reached inside, they saw bailey and the chief.

"Where the hell have you two been and what the hell is that on your neck?," bailey yelled.

Meredith went bright red at this she didn't answer.

"Our alarms didn't go off," Derek said

"Wait, you can't both use that excuse, what is the real reason,"

"That is the real reason," Meredith said

"No its not," bailey said

"Bailey I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt," the chief said

"Ok but if you are late again you're for it,"

"I am your boss you know," said Derek

"You don't scare me," bailey said

Meredith and Derek just looked at each other.

Meredith was on a mission to find Izzie, to yell at her for not waking her up, she found her talking to mark.

"Hey why are you so late and what the hell is that on your neck?" Izzie asked

"It's a hickey haven't you ever seen one before and why the hell didn't you wake me up, I am fucking four hours late." She yelled

"Hey Meredith calm down." Mark said

"Don't tell me to calm down, you two should have woken me and Derek up now we are VERY VERY late," she boomed

All the nurse were watching, Meredith now realizing what she did.

"SHIT," she screamed and walked away.

"Oh her and Derek will be the talk of this hospital," Izzie said.

"I know," mark said

"See you later Dr Stevens," mark said then walked away.

Meredith was looking for Derek everywhere; she didn't want to ask one of the nurses to page him because that would only add fuel to the fire. She found him in his office.

"You gave me a hickey!" she yelled at him

"Ssshh people might here you," Derek said

"Well I might have let it slip that we were a couple today in front of a lot of nurses," as she said this she closed the door.

"Oh and how did this happen?" he asked whilst pulling her into his lap.

"Well I was mad at mark and Izzie for not waking us up this morning and I shouted at them," she said

"But I might have said your name somewhere in between," she whispered

"Oh well I don't really care,: he said

"Well ok then,"

Derek started to kiss her next and then her lips, but was interrupted by Meredith was pushing away saying "You're not getting any for the hickey you gave me,"

He was going to fight back but was interrupted by the sounds of their pagers.

Please continue to read and review

katie xxx


	8. Bucket Of Water

Izzie and Mark were in the car on the way home from work,

"so Izzie it is Derek's birthday next week and I was think of holding a surprise party for him, what do you think?" mark asked

"Oh My God I would love that, I could bake the cake, we could get people round and have fun!" Izzie squealed.

"Ok but we have to keep this under wraps, only tell who we have to tell," mark said

"Ok,"

They rest of the journey home was silent, mark was thinking of asking Izzie to be his girlfriend buy he wasn't sure if he was ready for a stable relationship.

When they got home Meredith and Derek were no were to be seen. Izzie checked the answer machine and there was one new message.

"_Mark, Izzie I swear to god you are for it when you get home, we have to stay behind and work late because YOU didn't wake us up, Derek and I will be having loud sex so loud that you and mark are up all night GOODBYE" _

"Mark did you hear that." Izzie asked

"Yes, I even think the neighbors heard that,"

Meredith and Derek didn't get to leave work until 12pm when they should of left at 10.

They were walking out of the hospital when Meredith told Derek the message she left on the answering machine.

"So does that mean I get sex," he asked grinning

"Yes you will get sex, very loud, wall banging sex,"

"Woo Hoo," Derek said like a kid.

When they got to the house Derek nearly jumped on Meredith, it took them about five min to open the door up, once they did they stumbled through the door. Derek plunged his tongue in Meredith's mouth, she responded by moaning. They quickly made their way up the stairs clothes were being lost on the way.

What they didn't know was that Izzie and mark had taken camp in the living room and had nearly witnessed the whole thing.

"I am so gonna need therapy," mark said

"I have a way to get them a back,"

Once Meredith and Derek had finished, they lay on her bed,

"Do you think that was loud enough," Meredith asked

"Yes," replied Derek

They went for round two and once were finished went to sleep.

It was 5am and they all had an early shift.

Izzie and Mark were standing outside Meredith room with a bucket of cold water,

"So we sneak it very slowly and pour this over them," mark asked

"Yes," Izzie replied

Meredith and Derek were both lying on the bed with no sheet covering them, "_this is too good," Izzie thought to herself_.

They splashed the cold water all over Meredith and Derek's bodies.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Meredith screamed

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Derek yelled

"Well you said you wanted a wake up call," Izzie was nearly in tears.

"Not one that wreaks my bed and my room we are going to have to take a day off to fix this," Meredith said

"Just get the fuck out my room," Meredith said

As they walked out mark said to Izzie " Nice plan" she snapped back saying "shut up,"

Derek was on the phone to chief about half an hour later.

"Chief, Meredith and I need a day off,"

"_Why," _

"Our roommates decided it would be funny to throw a bucket of water over us today and we need to clean I up go and by a need to buy a new bed," Derek said

"_Ok shep, but as far as I'm concerned you are both ill, see you tomorrow," _

Derek went back to Meredith room to see her trying to pull her mattress out of her room.

"Meredith, you need a hand,"

"Uhhh……ok," Meredith said as she struggled

It took them an hour to get the bed out of the house, they were now sitting in the kitchen.

"I can't believe them, they have ruined my bedroom." Meredith whined

"At least we can have fun bed shopping," Derek said

"Yes there is that," Meredith sighed

They had look around many bed shops but hadn't seen anything yet. They were in the last shop they could think of and Derek was like a kid on Christmas day.

"You know Meredith we should test these beds out," he said cockily

"I am not having sex with you in a shop,"

As she said this an elderly couple walked past them and glared at them.

"I didn't quite here you there mer,"

"Oh shut up,"

They were walking around when Meredith saw a wooden sleigh bed with lavender quilts on it she almost jumped on Derek with delight,

"Derek, this is it, this is the one," Meredith said

"Yes it's very comfy," Derek said bouncing up and down on the bed

"You should come here and give it a try,"

Meredith just looked at him, he quickly responded by pulling her down onto the bed, her giggles filled the whole shop and earned many comments like "Young Love"

**Please Read and review more soon**


	9. No sex for you

Once they had payed for the bed Meredith decided that she may as well go out and buy some new clothes so she dragged Derek along with her.

They had been in the mall for about an hour, Meredith had bout just about everything.

She had just seen a cute shoe shop and she squealed.

"Meredith, you have got to be kidding me," moaned Derek

"Well you have bout stuff too," she snapped

"Yes a sandwich and a coffee."

"well… I didn't asked you to come," she said

"You practically dragged me into Bloomingdales,"

"Well I did get some pretty sexy lingerie."

"That you did,"

"Ok maybe we should leave now,"

"Thank you,"

Izzie was sitting eating her lunch with the other interns.

"Where is Meredith?" Cristina asked

"um well Me and slone threw a bucket of water over her and Derek this morning and uh well she kind of had to go and buy a new bed," Izzie claimed.

"Wait you guys all live together?" George asked

"Yes before we started working here we were looking for some roommates and well slone and shepherd were looking for a place,"

"Ok so are you doing slone?" Alex asked

"Alex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

Once Izzie and Mark got back they found Derek and Meredith In the kitchen eating food.

Izzie was going to try and talk to Meredith but before she could get a chance she walked out of the room.

Derek just looked at mark and Izzie and walked out too.

"What am I going to do?" Izzie said

"Hey it will be ok,"

"No it won't we ruined her bed and she had to buy a new one, now she isn't speaking to me it sucks!" Izzie started to sob

"Ok I was going to ask you some place romantic and really nice but this might cheer you up, Izzie Stevens will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him

"But I swear to god I find you with anyone else I will castrate you,"

Mark just looked at her in horror.

Mark and Izzie had decided to go for a walk around Seattle since Meredith and Derek were sitting in the living room,

"So when do we start telling people?" Izzie asked

"Well I was thinking as soon as possible!" he grinned at her

"What… ok maybe,"

He pouted …

"Fine but strictly professional and we tell the chief and bailey"

"You can tell bailey because she scares me."

"Fine"

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the living room watching friends,

Meredith has a lot on her mind she wondered if she was being petty over the whole Izzie thing, she was too busy thinking to notice what was going on in friends

_"For the love of god it has been six months stop calling," Chandler said _

_"But I love you," Joey said in a funny voice, _

_"Just leave me alone" _

Derek was in stitches; once he had calmed down he noticed Meredith was very quite.

"Mer what is wrong?" he asked concerned

"Do you think I am being petty about not talking to Izzie and mark?"

"No I think you are being perfectly reasonable,"

"ok then."

Izzie and mark were about 20min away from the house, they were holding hands to any person passing by they were a loved up couple. They were except they had things on their mind,

"I think we should cancel Derek's party," mark suggested

"Yes I think that Meredith and Derek won't be talking to us for a while," Izzie said

"The only thing we will be hearing from them is moans and _Oh Derek_ or _Oh Meredith_," mark stated

"So I was thinking that we could go to the movies tomorrow night,"

"Are you asking me out on a date," mark asked

"No I really want to see the film called the perfect stranger, so you wanna go?"

"Sure," he leaned in and kissed her

Meredith and Derek were sitting watching the TV.

"So I was thinking we could take an early night," Meredith said

"What did you have in mind Dr Grey?"

"You know the usual, bath, book, bed,"

"Aren't you forgetting sex," Derek said

"Maybe I am, Maybe I am not,"

She gave him a suggestive look and walked away.

Derek quickly got up and followed her once he reached the bathroom door (which was shut) he found that it was locked.

"Meredith…"

No answer

"Meredith…?"

Nothing

"Meredith…?"

Still nothing

"Fine no sex for you," and with that he walked into the bedroom

**Please Read and review more soon**


	10. One Hell Of A Day

Meredith had decided that she was going to tease Derek for the rest of the night.

She put on a lavender silk night dress.

Derek was sitting reading a book when Meredith decided to slip into bed,

"Wow!" Derek said

"I mean…"

"So what you doing," Meredith asked

"Reading a book," he replied trying his best to read the book and not rip the night dress off of Meredith

"Oh can I see," Meredith leaned across Derek to grab the book gently rubbing herself against him.

"Meredith, I said no sex and I mean it," Derek said

"What I was only grabbing your book," she grinned

"No you weren't you were trying to turn me on."

"Is it working?"

"No…yes that's not the point,"

"What is the point,"

"You said we should have a bath then locked me out so I am with holding from sex GOODNIGHT!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was pissed, she was pissed off and determine to get some sex.

"Ok, fine,"

"Derek please can we have sex I really want some please…" mere moaned

"Derek"

…

"Derek"

…

"Oh well I will have to go and find mark maybe he can scratch my itch"

The moment Derek heard this he grabbed Meredith round and kissed her.

"Thought you said no sex,"

"I did but, you played dirty so what the hell,"

You know what happens next .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie and Mark stayed in mark's room since it was the furthest away from Meredith's. They were awoken by their alarm going at 8am.

"Izzie get up," mark said

"What?" Izzie said groggily.

"Izzie, its 8 we need to get up," mark said

As he got up Izzie couldn't help but notice his body. He had a perfect six Pac.

Mark noticed this and cheekily said

"Like what you see?"

"No I was just…umm" Izzie was slightly embarrassed.

Once they were both dressed they grabbed some breakfast and left for the day at work, little did they know what a day it would be.

Once Izzie and mark had reached work they had found out that there had been a mass casualty incident. A train had crashed causing multiple injuries.

Izzie found a pregnant woman with burns all over her face, she was about 9months pregnant and looked like she could burst at any second.

Mark on the other hand had to help with some brain surgeries since he and Derek used to own their own practice.

He was in the or with the chief and Meredith.

"Dr Grey could you please give me some suction,"

"of course,"

All of a sudden the heart monitor flat lined.

"Grey get in their and perform CPR,"

Meredith did this right away even thought she pushed her body to the max they patient had still died.

"Time of death 2.04pm," mark said.

**Please Read and review more soon**


	11. My Brother Sean

Derek had just finished on his patient. Over 100 people were killed in the accident. All he wanted to do was go home, but he couldn't because he had to help. He went down to the pit to see if he could offer a hand.

"Dr Bailey anything I can help with,"

"Yes you can suture," they way bailey said this was as if she was talking to one of her interns.

Derek had sutured about 20 people when he came to the last person. The name on the chart looked familiar when he opened the curtain his worst fears were confirmed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"What aren't you happy to see your brother?" the man said

"You stopped being my brother they day you slept with my fiancé,"

"That was one time."

"No It wasn't you had a relationship with, she was pregnant with your fucking child,"

"What Sarah never told me about the baby,"

"Congratulations Sean you're a father,"

Derek stitched Sean's arm up and left the cubical in search of Meredith.

He found her in the interns hide out doing post-ops.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"My fucking brother is here,"

"What how aren't you happy about that," she asked

"He stopped being my brother the day I found him in an on call room with my fiancé,"

"What, you were engaged?" Meredith asked clearly confused

"Yes we we're interns at the time, her name was Sarah, We dated for a year when I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We we're happy but a month later I noticed Sarah was spending more time at the hospital once she came home smelling of another mans aftershave, so anyway I was looking for her at the hospital on day and a nurse said she seen her go into an on call room but she didn't mention what she was with my brother. So I walk into the on call room and find him straddling her naked,"

"Derek" Meredith said

"It gets better a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant, and guess who the father was, Sean. She had the baby and then left for Boston. I finished my residency and came out here,"

"And you met me,"

"I met you,"

"Well because it is your birthday on Saturday I was going to take you away to a B n B for a few day but if you don't want too I can understand,"

"Meredith I would love too," Derek said and kissed her.

Mark and Izzie were sitting eating their dinner in the café.

"This food taste like shit," mark whined

"I know I am not very hungry," Izzie said

"Look tonight when we go home we will talk to Meredith and Derek ok,"

"ok."

"Omg that's Sean," mark said

Mark got up from his seat went over to Sean and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You bastard, I hope your happy,"

Mark stormed away leaving everyone in the café staring at this bleeding stranger.

It was all over the hospital, that Mark Slone had punched some sexy stranger. Derek had heard these rumors and decided to find out if they were true. He found mark sitting at a nurse's station with an ice pack on his hand.

"So all these rumors are true then." Derek asked.

"Yes that man doesn't deserve to be here after what he did to you,"

"I know,"

"Look Derek I am truly sorry for what happened, you are my brother and it was only an innocent bit of fun," mark said

"I know,"

"Let's put it behind us," Derek suggested

"Yes," mark said

**Please Read and review more soon**


	12. Forgiven

Meredith had looking for Derek, She looked everywhere for him, she checked the or bored looked in every on call room even checked his office. Once she was bored of looking she headed down to the café.

She found him sitting with mark and Izzie, he was laughing his head off and it looked like they were one cozy family, Meredith was debating whether to talk to them or just leave it. But like magic Derek's eyes caught hers he motioned for her to come over. She was walking over when a wave of sickness came over her. So she turned on her heel and ran for the nearest toilet. As soon as Derek saw this he ran after.

On her way to the bathroom she bumped into a familiar face- Sean.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"No I need to go the bathroom,"

"Please,"

Before Meredith could start a sentence she threw up all over him.

To the amusement of Derek who was standing behind her.

"Nicely done," Derek whispered.

Meredith was forced to take the rest of the day off work since she kept throwing up. Derek Had to go into surgery so he paged Izzie to take her home.

"Meredith, I am so sorry for what I did, I am,"

"Fine I forgive you but do me one favor,"

"Anything,"

"Pull the car over,"

As soon as Izzie pulled the car over Meredith got out and started throwing up, they were there for a good 20 min.

Meredith had been off of work for two days. It was now 2days till Derek's birthday.

Izzie had taken the day off to look after Meredith. Izzie had prepared muffins and coffee for Meredith when Izzie took it up to her room Meredith puked at the smell of coffee.

Once Meredith had came back from her thousands trip to the bathroom Izzie plucked up the courage to ask her the question.

"Meredith are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so I mean Derek and I are always so careful," Meredith said

"I think you should get a test done." Izzie said

"Me too but I will have to talk to Derek first,"

"Ok."

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and catching up.

Derek came home and found Izzie sprawled out on the couch sleeping and Meredith watching dodge ball.

"Hey," he said softly

"Hey, we need to talk,"

"About?" he asked

Meredith got up and went through to the kitchen.

"I don't think I have the flu Derek, I think I am pregnant,"

"Have you taken the test?" Derek asked

"No I was waiting for you," Meredith replied

"Ok well lets do it,"

They walked up to the bathroom and Meredith did her thing, now they were both sitting waiting on the bathroom floor.

"Meredith just so you know if you are pregnant I will support you and never leave you,"

"Ok,"

The three minutes were up and Meredith went to check the test….

"Derek we're having a baby."

**Please Read and review more soon**


	13. They don't call me Mcdreamy for nothing!

Derek picked Meredith up and spun her around. He was so happy this was what he had always wanted. With Sarah she had always been about her figure, her clothes how she looked, make up everything. But with Meredith everything was so natural, she didn't care what people thought she was happy to get pregnant, and have their child grow inside of them.

"Meredith, do you think we should tell people?"

"Not yet lets go away for the weekend and when we comeback we tell them,"

"Ok"

Meredith and Derek decided to go to the hospital and see if the test was accurate.

They decided to have Dr Montgomery as their OBG/YN she was the best on the west coast of America.

"Ok Meredith I am going to put some of this gel on your stomach and it may be a bit cold."

"ok"

"It looks like you are a couple of weeks pregnant."

"Ok,"

"Everything is healthy I want to see you every month."

"ok, but Dr Montgomery can you keep this quiet?"

"Of course I will,"

She left Meredith and Derek looking at the screen with huge grins

When they got home they found mark and Izzie sitting on the couch.

"Hey," mark and Izzie said in unison

"hey,"

"So Meredith are you pregnant?" Izzie asked

Meredith just looked at Derek and broke out in huge smile

"Yes,"

Izzie squealed and practically smothered Meredith, Mark just hugged mer and gave Derek a hand shake.

That night Izzie went on about how she would cook for all of Meredith cravings and how she would knit some baby clothes. Meredith was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell her so early. So did Derek.

"So are you two going to continue to live here?" mark asked

"Of course as long as you don't mind a screaming baby," Derek said

"Instead of Meredith screaming it will be the baby," mark said

Derek just look at mark and Meredith went bright red.

The next day Meredith and Derek were going to a B n B for his birthday, Derek was really excited to get Meredith on her own for a weekend.

They were driving up state to the b n b.

"So are you excited," Meredith asked

"Are you kidding I get you to myself to do what ever I want to you,"

"Who says that this weekend will be all about sex?"

"Me since I am the birthday boy."

"Birthday boy what are you five,"

"No,"

"I bet you that when our child turns five that they will be more grown up than you,"

"Shut Up,"

Once they got up to the b n b they unpacked their things and decided to go out for a walk.

They took a little trail that led them to a lake.

"So are you gonna show me what nature is really about?" Derek asked

"No…"

"Be adventurous," Derek said

"ok," Meredith replied

He went to kiss her but instead of being greeted by her lips he was greeted by a big splash of the water from the lake,

He look up to see Meredith standing their innocently.

"What…? You said Be adventurous."

"You're gonna pay for that."

Derek started chasing her around the lake and when he caught her he pushed her into it.

"help me out,"

"ok"

He put his hand out to help her out but instead of her getting out he got pulled in.

Before he could say something to her, her lips crashed against his,

Well you know what happens next ;)

Once they had finished they climbed out of the water and got dressed again.

"How are we going to explain this?" Meredith said

"I don't know, you do know this is your entire fault!"

"Hey I wasn't the one who pushed me in a lake,"

"Yes and I wasn't the one who pulled me into the water and kissed me!"

"Oh shut up,"

Derek carried Meredith back to b n b. They earned very many strange looks not because Meredith was on his back but because they were both soaking wet and it had not been raining.

When they got back to the b n b, they were greeted by an old lady.

"Oh my what happened to you two?"

"Well m'am this lady here pulled me into a lake of water and then seduced me," Derek said and walked away,

Meredith went bright red, she tried to speak but words would not come out.

"Don't worry dear I would be doing the same thing with something as dreamy as him."

Meredith just laughed.

Once Meredith got upstairs she found Derek sitting watching TV.

"You know what for what you did back their you just cost yourself sex!."

"How I was only telling the truth,"

"Yes to the woman who thinks your Dreamy!"

"Oh plenty of women think that,"

"But out of those plenty of women I happen to be the only on carrying your child!"

"That is true,"

Derek jumped of the bed and kissed Meredith,

"It's a shame you said no sex because I want to wear my birthday suit,"

"Stop being so god damn cheesy,"

"Well they don't call me McDreamy for nothing,"

They kissed and the kiss started to get more heated , well you know what they do Next!

**Please Read and review more soon**


	14. Morning Sickness

This made Derek wake up right away but Meredith lay there still asleep

This made Derek want to tease Meredith but as he went to kiss her she woke up instantly and ran to the bathroom.

"Mer, you ok?"

"Morning sickness is a bitch."

She jumped back into bed and snuggled close to Derek.

"So what are we doing today," Derek asked

"I have a surprise for you,"

"Oh… can you give me a hint,"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

Derek sat begging her for another five minutes before she gave in

"I swear to go Derek if you ask me one more time then there will be no sex until after the baby is born,"

This shut Derek up quickly.

Meredith just leaned in to kiss Derek but was once again interrupted by morning sickness.

This time Derek got up to be by her side.

**Please Read and review more soon**


	15. Wanna Bet?

Izzie and Mark were lying in bed, both had just finished a grueling shift yet they couldn't sleep.

"I bored," Izzie whined

"well I'm sure I can fix that,"

"Ha ha, funny,"

"I know I used to be the clown of the class when I was younger,"

"seriously what can we do?"

"I don't know,"

"I know we could bake!"

"What no,"

"Oh come on mark please,"

"No,"

"please,"

"Fine,"

Izzie squealed,

"But if you ever tell anyone about this I may have to let a little secret of yours slip,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Wanna bet,"


End file.
